Kokoro Connect Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Inaba awakening in the school infirmary with her worried friends around her. Everyone expresses their concern, and Yui suspected Heartseed was behind her fainting, though Inaba writes it off as her own fault. Even Aoki scolds Inaba for not taking care of her body but Inaba belittles their concerns. After school, Taichi and Iori personally escort Inaba home right away so she can rest. Inaba insists she feels fine and instead asks Taichi what happened between him and Yui the previous night. After a little prodding from the two girls, Taichi describes how he helped Yui with her androphobia. Inaba laughs at Taichi's expense, but Iori is saddened that she was unaware of Yui's secret all this time. Taichi explains that Yui didn't want to worry her friends, so the best thing Iori can do for her now is continue to be herself, which makes Iori feel a bit better. Inaba interrupts their moment by blurting how Taichi and Iori would make a good couple, stating how much they need one another just to get by. Iori is upset that Inaba keeps saying such things but the vice president continues by joking that Yui might be falling for Taichi now. On a serious note, Inaba warns Taichi that his selfless attitude can hurt others just as often as help them, which Taichi acknowledges. Arriving at Inaba's house, she bids farewell to her friends and advices Iori to have Taichi help her with her problem. Iori becomes upset, stating that Inaba wasn't suppose to tell anyone. Iori mutters her frustration of how Inaba, despite meaning well, decides everything on her own. Promising that nothing between them will change, Iori agrees to tell Taichi a very personal problem of hers. Settling down by the riverbank, Iori prepares to tell her story, but first breaks the tension by telling Taichi a very lame joke. Taichi frustratedly states they don't need to break the tension but Iori comments how he's livened up, regardless. Taichi admits he tends to do that when he's around her. Iori finally begins telling her story, first revealing that she grew up with five different father figures in her life. Elaborating that her mother married and divorced often, Iori brings up one particular father, her 2nd father, who was abusive towards her and her mother. Taking care not to ever do anything that would incur her stepfather's anger, Iori gradually developed different personas to appease him as a child. Eventually, Iori would make it a habit to use different personas with anyone she encountered. When Iori's 5th father told her on his deathbed the previous year to "live her own life," Iori was lost, not knowing how to be herself anymore, only having different fake personalities to fall back on. To make matters worse, once the personality-swapping phenomenon began, Iori feels she is further losing sight of who she is, worried that soon no one will know who Nagase Iori is. Taichi gets to his feet and declares that no matter how Iori changes, he will always be able to recognize her. Iori has her doubts but Taichi assures her that as her friend, he will. Iori is touched by Taichi's confidence and the two call it a day. The next day at school, Iori greets Taichi who reminds him of his promise that nothing between them will change. Taichi asks if Iori is alright, but Iori suggests that he should focus his concern on Inaba, who looks like she's still in bad shape. Later, Taichi (in Inaba's body) throws up in the bathroom, unable to handle the condition Inaba's body is in. Inaba allows Iori to return to class and offers to look after Taichi. Taking refuge in the Cultural Society clubroom, Taichi, having returned to his body, overlooks Inaba who rests on the room's sofa. Inaba excuses Taichi but he refuses to leave her side while she's in such condition, though Inaba adamantly tells him not to worry about her. She begins questioning why Taichi cares so much about her and Taichi states he's returning the favor after how much Inaba takes care of him and the rest of the StuCS. In response, Inaba inquires if Taichi would care had she not looked out for him. Taichi insists he still would, and Inaba wishes he and the others weren't so nice. Growing more worried, Taichi asks if Inaba is doing alright not just physically, but mentally, and Inaba lets slip that she's not. Though she tries to take back what she said, Taichi reflects how Inaba has always been worried about the phenomenon and is starting to believe she is the one who's getting hurt the most. Inaba berates herself for showing weakness in front of her "enemy" and Taichi asks if she really sees him as such. Taking back what she said, Inaba insists that Taichi and the others are her closest friends, which also makes them her most dangerous enemies. Inaba tries to send Taichi away, but Taichi rebukes that if she can't be honest with him, then she doesn't really consider him a friend. Inaba, after a moment of consideration, confesses that she cannot trust anyone. Worried that if one of them, while in control of her body, commits a crime, then she will be the one to pay for it. Taichi thinks Inaba's paranoia is unfounded, and Inaba agrees, but can't stop worrying anyways and even hates herself for being that way. Inaba admits she worries so much it keeps her up at night and it's having detrimental effects on her body. Inaba explains that she has had trouble trusting others her whole life and does not suffer from a traumatic experience like Yui and Iori do. She compares her problem to Taichi's selfless freak tendencies, stating that they both have been that way their whole lives and if they try to change, they wouldn't be themselves anymore. Taichi acknowledges that problems without traumas can't be cured, but then suggests that perhaps they don't need to be. Inaba becomes angry that Taichi is seemingly belittling her problem, but Taichi assures her that everyone would still accept her despite her issues and advices Inaba to share them with her friends. Inaba refuses to take such a risk in the face of potential rejection, but Taichi assures her that even if they all turn on her, she'll still have him. To lessen the pressure of revealing her secret to the others, Taichi offers to make her feel better by revealing a secret of his own. Taichi claims that his dark secret, if it were revealed to the public, would ruin him. Inaba agrees to his terms, demanding Taichi tell her his horrible secret. After a moment of preparation, Taichi looks death in the face and reveals that he has... masturbated to her before. Inaba remains frozen in silence for a while, soaking in what Taichi has told her. She begins laughing hysterically before calling the embarassed Taichi all manner of insulting names. Even so, Inaba concludes that she still accepts Taichi despite this development. Inaba then begins reflecting how stupid it was for Taichi to reveal his secret, thinking it would somehow help her. How stupid it was for Taichi to believe it was an appropriate situation to say such a thing. But what Inaba finds most stupid of all is that she was honestly touched by his efforts. When Inaba begins tearing up, Taichi offers her a handkerchief and she wonders if he's trying to make her fall for him. Later, Inaba confesses her worries to her friends, and braces herself, expecting them to be hurt. However, Iori writes off Inaba's problem as simply "worrying too much." Yui sympathizes with Inaba, stating she's always scared of what Aoki is up to when he's controlling her body. Aoki angrily demands to know why she's only worried about him. Inaba is taken aback, and Yui assures her that they would never abuse her trust. Aoki then happily summarizes that Inaba doesn't trust anyone, not just him. Iori cheerfully suggests they can discuss the topic more while they eat lunch and Inaba is left speechless. On their way home, Inaba wonders why she was even worried in the first place and reminds Taichi of how much power she holds over him now that she knows his secret. Taichi asks if Inaba can forget his secret but she refuses. In return, Inaba offers to tell Taichi another secret so they'll be even: she has also masturbated to Taichi. Taichi is left shocked as Inaba gives a haughty grin. Trivia *This is the only episode to feature only the Student Cultural Society members. Category:Episodes Category:Hito Random arc